familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Jordana Brewster (1980)
}} Biography Jordana Brewster is an American actress and model. She began her acting career in her late teens, in an episode of the soap opera All My Children in 1995. She followed that appearance with the recurring role as Nikki Munson in As the World Turns, for which Brewster was nominated for Outstanding Teen Performer at the 1997 Soap Opera Digest Award. She was later cast in her first feature film, Robert Rodriguez's 1998 horror science fiction, The Faculty. She also landed a starring role in a 1999 NBC television miniseries entitled The 60s. Her breakthrough role came in the 2001 action film The Fast and the Furious as Mia Toretto. She reprised the role in its sequels, Fast & Furious, Fast Five, Fast & Furious 6, and Furious 7. Other film credits include the 2004 action comedy film D.E.B.S., the 2005 independent drama Nearing Grace and the 2006 horror film The Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Beginning, for which she received two Teen Choice Award nominations. She had a recurring role in the NBC television series Chuck. After guest roles in several television shows such as Dark Blue and Gigantic, Brewster starred as Elena Ramos in the television series Dallas between 2012 and 2014. She currently stars as Dr. Maureen Cahill on the Fox buddy cop action dramedy series Lethal Weapon, and as Kate Warner on the second season of the ABC anthology crime drama series Secrets and Lies. Marriage and Family Brewster lives in Los Angeles with her husband, producer Andrew Form, whom she met on the set of The Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Beginning, in which Brewster acted. They announced their engagement on November 4, 2006. They married in a private ceremony in the Bahamas on May 6, 2007. On September 10, 2013, their first child, Julian, was born via a gestational surrogate. On June 9, 2016, their second son, Rowan was born via a gestational surrogate. Ancestry * [http://www.amazon.com/exec/obidos/ASIN/1171622317/maintourvacationA/ The Brewster genealogy, 1566-1907] - a record of the descendants of William Brewster of the "Mayflower," ruling elder of the Pilgrim church which founded Plymouth colony in 1620;2 Volumes Paperback – September 7, 2010 by Emma C. Brewster Jones (Author). This is a reproduction of a book published before 1923. * William Brewster (1567-1644) - the family paternal surname traces to that famous religious leader of the 1620 Mayflower pilgrims. * Brewster, Kingman (1919-1988) : (grandfather of Jordana) - Diplomat, President of Yale University. * Temperance Hinckley (1748-1825) : ( ABrewster, KBrewster, FFBesse, LWBesse, LAWaterman, OPhinney, THinckley) - is a direct descendant of Mayflower pilgrim John Howland (1592-1672) (and a gateway connection to early European Royalty) and several other notable Plymouth Colony settlers. References * Jordana Brewster - disambiguation Category:Living people Category:Actresses from New York City Category:American child actresses Category:American film actresses Category:American soap opera actresses Category:American television actresses Category:Celebrity genealogy Category:Panamanian emigrants to the United States Category:Convent of the Sacred Heart (NYC) alumni Category:People from Manhattan Category:Actresses from Rio de Janeiro (city) Category:American people of Brazilian descent Category:People from Panama City Category:20th-century American actresses Category:21st-century American actresses Category:Yale University alumni